


Ah Yes, A Field Trip To Stark Tower

by oatzmeal



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Gen, Irondad, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Tropes, field trip trope, it's a classic, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oatzmeal/pseuds/oatzmeal
Summary: It's been a whole year since Avengers: Endgame came out! What better way than to celebrate it with the overused cliche 'Field Trip to Stark Towers" trope! You know the drill, Peter gets an announcement that he's going on a field trip! What's the catch? That's where he lives!
Relationships: Irondad & Spiderson - Relationship, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 21
Kudos: 644
Collections: peter parker and his field trips





	1. Announcement

“Alright Class, before we end today’s lesson, I have a quick announcement!” The class grumbled in protest at Mr.Harrington’s remark.

What could it be? Peter was half asleep at his desk. All he wanted to do was get home to the tower, and maybe make some adjustments to his suit with Tony. He had moved into the tower along with May ever since an incident that may or may not have involved Peter, a science project, and a fire. May didn’t want his help or anything, but it probably was for the best anyway. But that’s besides the point.

“So,” Mr. Harrington continued, “I’d like to announce a field trip!”

This got the class’s attention. The students questioned the field trip’s location out loud.

“The field trip will be..” The teacher tapped his fingers on his desk to create a drumroll sound, “Stark Tower! Grab a permission slip on your way out, the field trip is Friday.”

The announcement caused a commotion within the class. Peter was shocked to say the least. What was he going to do? What if his father-figure Tony comes to embarrass him? Or the other Avengers? He was deep in thought when he heard Ned.

“Dude this is like, so cool, right Peter? I mean you like, live there and all, but-” Ned was cut short by Peter.

“Well yeahh but i’m totally dead! Everyone is totally going to embarrass me, and what if Flash bugs me? Tony, May, and the others don’t need to know about that!” Peter said.

Speaking of the devil, Flash walks by. “Hey Penis! Ready for your fake internship at Stark Towers to be exposed?” Flash said, in a snarky tone.

Peter was going to respond, but he deemed this a useless fight. Ned only gave him an apologetic look. This whole field trip thing is definitely going to play out in an interesting way. He can only hope it’s a _good_ interesting. After all this “excitement” Peter didn’t even notice MJ was drawing him in her crisis sketchbook.

* * *

After being dropped off from school at the tower by Happy, Peter walked in and made his way up to the upper levels through the private elevator. The permission slip for the field trip was in his backpack, waiting to be signed. He had to ask today, because tomorrow is Friday, but that thought made him nervous. The elevator came to a halt and dinged open into the penthouse area. 

Tony was up there, rather than the lab as usual. “Hey kiddo, how was school?”

“Oh uh yeah it was good! Yeah not much happened,” Did his voice sound higher? “So where’s May?”

As if on queue she walked in. “Hey Peter! So.. have something for me?”

Peter was confused. Did May mean the permission slip? Did she know about the field trip here? “Uh.. no?” He tried.

“You’re not fooling her kid,” Tony cut in.

“Wait, you knew about the field trip?”

“Who do you think made this happen? Besides, it _is_ my tower after all,” Well, he’s sure Pepper would have something to say about that, it is at _least_ 12% hers anyway, but Tony continued, “Now how about we see that permission slip?”

Peter groaned in protest, but he pulled it out for May to sign. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the field trip! Hope y'all enjoyed the "prologue"!


	2. To the Tower!

Peter arrived at the school, even if this day turns out bad, he’s early for once, so that’s a plus. The class was to meet at the school before heading out. It really would have been easier to just stay at the tower and meet everyone else there, but that would have been suspicious he supposed. He spots Ned and MJ amongst the class, and makes his way over. While Ned knows about his Spiderman-ing, MJ doesn't. But for some reason, something tells Peter she already knows.

“Dude! Ned shouted, probably a little too loudly, “Isn't this going to be great!”

MJ could read the expression on Peter’s face, which wasn’t very pleased to say the least, and she added sarcastically with a smirk, “Yeah Peter, isn’t this going to be great?”

Peter didn’t even reply. However it was time to get on the bus anyway, so everyone got on, Peter trying to avoid Flash as much as possible. It wouldn’t take too long to get to the tower, so hopefully the ride would go by fast.

* * *

A little while later, the bus pulled up to the tower, and the class started mumerung with excitement. And that’s when Flash decided to speak up.

“Can’t wait to meet your good buddy Tony, right Penis Parker?” Flash said in a sarcastic tone.

Ned spoke up, “Peter does knows Tony Stark!”

Peter gave Ned a solemn look, “It’s no use, Flash won’t give up on this.” 

Before anyone can say anything else, Mr. Harrington got up in the front of the bus. “Alright class, remember, school rules still apply, so that means no bullying-” Peter scoffed at that statement “-Or any disrespect. So let's head out!” 

The class made their way into the guest entrance. To the rest of the class, the entrance was quite a spectacle, but to Peter, well he’s seen it quite a few times. He’s even invited Ned over, but that didn’t stop Ned from being a fan boy. What he assumed was going to be their tour guide walked up. Peter recognized her as Mary, as she gives tours often, and they are also acquainted. Once Mary made her way to them, the class began to quiet down.

“Hey Midtown High! I am going to be your tour guide, Mary, and we will be visiting the R&D labs, the avengers museum, and we have another surprise. But first, in order to get around here, we need security badges. They go in 10 levels, however, only a select few have a level 10. On the other hand, level 1 is for tourists and guests. So, I have one for each of you. When you get yours, you’ll go through these security gates, and our AI, FRIDAY, will read it.” 

Mary then began to pass out the cards by calling names, but Peter already had one, but Mary already knew. Of course, he was one of the few that did have a level 10. Ned also had a card too, a lower level one, but since they are friends, mind as well right? 

Flash noticed Peter and Ned didn’t get a card, but of course Flash singled out Peter, “Yo, why didn’t Pen- Peter over here get a card?”

Mary, giving Peter a quick smile, replied, “He already has one! He uses it for his internship here, Mr. Eugene.”

While that isn’t completely incorrect, many don’t know he is currently living here. Peter glanced at Flash, and he looked shocked at Mary’s comment. However, he didn’t look convinced about the “internship” yet. 

Mary spoke up again. “Now, please, everyone step through the security gates, and don’t be alarmed at the voice, we’ll talk more about FRIDAY later.”

Of course Flash felt like he had to go first, so he walked through scanning his card like he owned the place.

“Eugene Thompson, Level 1,” FRIDAY rung. Then, one by one, each of his classmates walked through, until it came to Peter. He should have thought this through, he has a level 10! He’s only supposed to be an intern, so this would look suspicious, but it’s too late now. He swiped his card. 

“Peter Parker, Level 10. Welcome back, shall I inform boss you-”

“Nonono no that won't be necessary FRIDAY, thanks.” Peter replied in haste. The whole class was now staring at him. Flash looked like he was about to say something, but Mary cut him off.

“First, we will take the elevator to the R&D labs, and the elevator is controlled by FRIDAY, the AI that runs this place,” Mary continued to explain how the AI works while they head to the labs. Eventually the elevator came to a stop, and they headed to one of the lower level R&D labs. When they walked in, Peter couldn’t believe who was in here.

Peter, quickly making his way to Bruce, quietly asked, “Bruce, what are you doing down here? You're never in these labs!”

“Well maybe.. I want a change of pace?” Bruce said in response.

Peter and Bruce stared at each other silently for a bit. 

“Ok Ok, so maybe Tony put me up to this, but- … Ok there is no buts, although I did volunteer to talk to your class about the labs while i'm here,” That said, Bruce made his way to the front of the lab to talk to his class.

Flash, having noticed this interaction, came up to Peter. “I refuse to believe you actually know _the_ Bruce Banner, after all, you're only Penis Parker!”

Peter was scared Bruce was going to hear what Flash had just said, but he was quiet enough. Then, once Bruce was finished, the tour guide replaced his spot.

“Once you finish looking around, we will be having lunch! The tower has a great ‘food court’ area, and after that we have the tour of the Avengers Museum, and last but not least, a surprise activity!” Mary declared happily. 

Soon enough, the class was heading toward lunch, Peter falling back with Ned and MJ to chat. Was there going to be any more surprise appearances from any more Avengers? And what’s that last “Surprise activity”? 

  
  



	3. Surprise?

The class was walking down the halls toward the elevator to go to lunch, when Peter heard something rustle above him. Peter looked up, and there was a set of vents right above where he was standing. Something told his spidey-sense to move a foot back. And that’s when something fell right out of the vents. The class was taken aback by this sudden event, but Peter knew what this was all about. Definitely wasn’t the first time. 

“Hey Pete-y!” Clint said as he turned to face the stuned class.

Peter looked back and forth between Clint and the class, “Clint! Heheheh.. what are you doing here? Tony put you up to this didn’t he?”

“Maybe.. Anyway.. spaghetti tonight?”

Peter could do nothing but stare back at him in silence. Everyone just stood there silently, until Flash had something to say.

“Ok.. this whole trip has been weird, First Penis has a level 10 badge? Bruce and Clint know this loser? What is going on?”

“Woah buddy-” Clint stepped closer, “-What did you just say? Who’s your teacher”?

Flash pointed to Mr. Harrinton, who has been silent this whole time, “Uh.. Him, sir.”

“I expect you to take care of this..” Clint looked at his badge, “..Mr.Harrington”

“Yes.. Yes of course!” Mr. Harrington sounded nervous, “One more incident, Eugene, that’s a detention, and you’ll be sent back to the bus!”

“Yes sir,” Flash replied quietly.

Clint eyed everyone suspiciously, especially Flash. Then he gave Peter a quick smile, “See-ya Pete!” And Clint then hopped back into the vents.

“Alright..” The tour guide said slowly, “As unexpected as that was, we should probably get going to lunch.” She said, taking the lead again, but giving Peter a quick look. 

Lunch was nothing eventful. Everyone had different choices of food, so there were no complaints. Peter sat with Ned and MJ, away from the rest of the class. Occasionally, Peter would spot Flash glancing at him. He hoped Flash had given up, otherwise he’d definitely get it from the Avengers. Heck, Tony might even kill him. But, all he can do is hope everything else will run smoothly. 

* * *

After lunch, Mary gathered up everyone to head to the Avengers museum. Peter never actually been to the Avengers museum, despite living here now. He knows the Avengers, so why would he need to see a museum about them? Ned on the other hand was really excited to see it, well, he’s been excited the whole time. MJ, however, was somehow able to bring her sketchbook, so she’s been working on her sketches. Once they made it, they walked into a larger room filled with displays for all the Avengers. The cases contained old suits, weapons, and other items that pertained to them. They even had as much unclassified information there is on each of them.

“Woah Peter check this out!” Ned shouted. Ned ran over to a specific display, Peter falling closely behind. The display was of his old spider-man suit, the one he made himself. Along with that was his old web shooters, and a description card about spider-man. The description card probably had info that no one needed to know, like that he was scared of spiders. When did Tony even have time to get this added? He didn’t even know he saved this stuff. 

“It’s you!” Ned said pointing to the spider-man display.

“Ned! Shhh!” 

“Oh right sorry”

Flash was walking over to them, probably to look at the spider-man display as well. It is ironic that Flash is a fan of spider-man, being that he hates Peter, the kid beneath the suit. To avoid confrontation, Peter and Ned moved near the Captain America display. They could hear a couple of classmates discussing said display.

“Look at that ass!”

“Nah I don’t think this suit did anything for his ass, but his newest one however-”

Peter didn’t really want to continue listening to this conversation, but thankfully he didn’t have to, because someone else showed up. The real Captain America. They made eye-contact and it was all coming together now.

“Let me guess.. Tony put you up to this?”

“You got it right, kid,” Steve said.

At this point Flash looked ready to go off, and Peter was preparing for it. But he didn’t. It Seemed like the others had warned Steve about Flash because he had somehow already made his way in front of him. 

Steve then looked around the class, “So, I’ve been called down here to talk about bullying,” Looking around once more with his gaze lingering on Flash. “Bullying is when-”

Oh great, it’s another one of his speeches. Peter stopped listening here, he knows exactly what he is doing. However, Peter did take glances at Flash, who indeed looked like he was going to explode. After what felt like an eternity, Steve finished his little bullying speech, and after a little bit of ‘Can I get a picture’ or ‘Can I get a picture autograph’ with Steve, the tour guide quieted everyone down for an announcement.

“We got to have our fun here, but it’s time to move on! Last up, our surprise activity, so follow me!”

Everyone followed after her, murmuring with questions and excitement. They took the elevator up once more, and Peter was growing weary about this surprise.

“What if we see Mr. Stark!” Ned said excitedly.

“You’ve already met him though?"

“Well yeah but still!”

Peter couldn't help but laugh at Ned’s fanboy-ing.

“You guys are losers.” MJ said with a smirk, without even looking up from her sketchbook. 

The elevator dinged and they all got off. Then, Mary, their tour guide, took them through a hall, and then through a set of doors.

“Take a seat everyone!”

And so everyone did. Nobody was actually sure what was going on, but they just went along with it. The room had a couple rows of chairs, and in front was a small platform, ideal for presenting. It all became clear what was going on, though, as soon as a particular figure walked up on the platform.

“Midtown, is it?”

Everyone was shocked silent. No one would have expected _the_ Tony Stark to show up to their high school field trip. All anyone could do was slowly nod in response to his question. Following this, everything was going well, surprisingly. Tony talked about the tower, and the arc reactor power. He didn’t even know if Tony was trying to make eye-contact with him, because Peter himself was avoiding it.

Then, came this from Tony.

“So, how about some Q&A huh? Ask away!” 

Many hands shot up.

“You.. blondie nerd looking girl in the back,” Tony called.

“Yes, who is your favorite Avenger?”

Tony slowly brought his gaze towards Peter, staring into his soul, and he deadpanned, “Spider-man.” 

This sparked more questions, mostly about the tower and the Avengers. Then came a hand Peter did not want to see raised. Flash’s.

“You, kid that looks like he has a big ego right here in the front,” The class laughed at his calling.

Despite that comment from Tony, he had a smug look on his face, “So, Mr. Stark, do you allow high school students to be interns?”

“No. Usually college students.”

“AH-HA!” Flash shouted, as if he found a cure to all diseases. “Then I have some information I think you’d like to know.’”

“And what could that be?”

“This kid Penis here-” Flash pointed to Peter, “-Has been lying about having an internship here and knowing you and the Avengers! I think you should ban this stupid loser from this building or something!”

Tony stepped down to stand above Flash, “That Is because I made an exception for Pete over here, because his record is a hell of a lot nicer than yours. And he’s more than just an intern. He’s like a son to me, so of course he knows me, along with the Avengers,” Tony said in an angered but hushed tone.

The class, and even the teacher and tour guide were taken aback by this. Especially Peter. He’s always seen Tony as a father-figure, but hearing he felt the same was something else.

Flash continued further, “But I really think you’re better off with me as an intern! I could do so much more!”

“Nope. In fact, that, right there, just assured that you're never coming in here again. Someone just take this kid away” Tony gestured toward the door.

Flash looked as red as a tomato. Mr. Harrington escorted him back to the bus, and a deafening silence fell over the class.

Ned turned to Peter, “So I got this new lego set- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this! Credit goes to whoever invented this awesome trope lol. Thank you so much for all your kind comments previously! It was fun celebrating the anniversary of Endgame by pretending it didn't exist through this little fic. I hope everyone makes it through the quarantine, social distancing, or whatever it is you're doing. Stay safe!


End file.
